Custom:Aquos
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Super Heroes |Accessories = |Variations = See also: Nya Smith |Years = 2017-2018 |Creator = SuperMoxie 2.9 |Appearance =LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City Custom:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash }} Aquos (alias Nya Smith) is a DC Comics and Ninjago Minifigure set to debut in 2017 alongside the DVD release of LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!. Before the DC events, she is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Water, and Kai's younger sister. Upon meeting Wu, Nya and Kai joined him in his quest to protect Ninjago. As her brother trained to be a Ninja, Nya grew tired of being left out from the team and created the identity of Samurai X. During this time, Jay began to start a relationship with Nya. She helped fight the Serpentine and later the Stone Army, who corrupted her using Dark Matter. After the Overlord's defeat, Nya was purified but faced new problems when a love triangle formed between her, Jay and Cole. After Zane's apparent demise, Nya and Dareth journeyed to Chen's Island, joining the Ninja to save Zane and fight Chen's army. Following the conflict, Wu trained Nya to harness her element of water. Though her training troubled her at first, she unlocked her True Potential and destroyed the Preeminent. Consequently, Nadakhan freed his crew of pirates and wreaked havoc on Ninjago. After being captured by Nadakhan, Nya was accidentally poisoned and died, but she survived due to Jay's final wish as it undid recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Nya and Kai battled and defeated Chen, who was accidentally revived. Nya and the Ninja went on to battle the Time Twins and their army of Vermillion. After being faced with a new Samurai X, Nya and Kai discovered that their mother and father were still alive. The family reunited, and Nya and her brother helped Wu fight and defeat the Time Twins—though Wu was lost to time. A year later, she became over dramatic and anxious after Jay's parents died. Nya helped battle a notorious gang that resurrected the Overlord, and was ultimately stranded in an alternate realm with the other ninjas and separated from Jay. During their week being stranded in the realm, Nya temporarily loses her sanity and they end up captured by the Dragon Hunters. After hearing Lloyd's voice on a radio, Nya gains her state of mind and devises a plan to free herself, Zane, and Kai from the Dragon Hunters, and designs a mechanical Firstbourne to provide a distraction. They manage to escape with Cole and a growing Wu's assistance before reuniting with Jay who has his left eye cut out by a dragon. After being greeted by Jay's real mother Jennifer Gordon, a Hunter named Faith who tells them about the Dragon Armor and they immediately head for it. Wu manages to find the armor and becomes the Golden Dragon Master and with the Firstbourne and some dragons, they return home to Ninjago to help The Resistance defeat Colossus while at the same time Jay regains his powers, and defeated Empress Harumi, ultimately restoring peace to Ninjago. Nya and Jay shared a kiss in embrace after Harumi's defeat. A day later, Nya and the Ninjas jump into the portal leaving Ninjago and arriving on their new home world Earth, where they became new members of the Justice League. Background Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows In "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows", she and the rest of the ninjas were stranded on Metru Nui. In the end she and the rest of the ninjas fight against Roodaka and Sidorak. After Sidorak's death, she alongside the ninjas became supercharged and killed Roodaka with their overpowering elements, however, the blast also got themselves killed and they vanished, never to be seen on Metru Nui again. Appearance From Season 8 until the end of Season 9, Nya had long black hair kept in a pony tail, pale pink lipstick, and small dimples on her cheeks. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek. When in casual wear, she had a leather jacket over a white shirt with blue stripes and dark blue jeans. In eight Seasons, she has short black hair fashioned in a bob cut and red lipstick. She typically wore casual clothing in various shades of red and gold with a gold phoenix as her symbol. In the show, she wears a large golden bracelet with a red jewel on her left arm which doubles as her communicator. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, she has a red bandanna tied around the lower half of her face. As Samurai X, she has a gunmetal samurai helmet, with a bucket handle piece on top in the place of horns and a red face mask. She also has gunmetal samurai shoulder pads with a red armor suit underneath. In the show, she wears a pair of goggles over her eyes and her bracelet on her right arm. During the battle against the Golden Master, her Samurai X armor became silver as did some of the stitching of her attire. During her time on Chen's island, she gained a Kabuki disguise from Dareth, which she incorporated into her next and final Samurai X suit: a black armored, red and green suit with her gold phoenix symbol enlarged in the middle of her torso. In the DC Comics films, Nya now wears an aqua blue shirt, a leather blue jacket, light blue jeans and has a blue water tattoo between her eyes when not fighting crime. When helping out with the Justice League, she wears her Fusion Armor along with her brother Kai. As of "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Nya wears half of the Yin-Yang Medallion on her chest that Jay offered to her when he asked her to be his Yang, which making her Nya Gordon. Personality Although she was not trained as a Ninja early on, she is very capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that so much focus is put on the Ninja, so she resolved to become a hero in her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X, and is highly independent, desiring the choice and ability to choose her own identity and destiny. Sometimes, she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but their bond as siblings is very strong. Many episodes reveal she is highly intelligent, as she was able to create the Samurai armor and several types of technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. At first, it seemed that Nya was unaware of Jay's crush on her, although by "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," it is revealed, she returns his feelings. Nya's weakness is her unwillingness to fail. Being good at so much, when she finds herself in a position to fail, she is quick to give up. Likewise, she's insecure and sensitive about her own personal identity, either as Samurai X or her own role amongst the Ninja team, and is conflicted over being told her destiny. In Season 8 and Season 9, Nya became over dramatic and anxious which is very similar to Jay's behavior before his parents died. She is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in dire situations. After being stranded in The Realm of Oni and Dragon, Nya had an apparent mental breakdown. She seemed oddly indifferent about the Ninjas' predicament and the other Ninja quickly realized she had lost her sanity which is similar to Jay's. In this state, she is constantly "happy" about their many predicaments, even saying that she had 'found it' when she had clearly lost it. Since then, she has apparently returned to normal, as evidenced by her freaking out when fighting in the Dragon Hunter Arena, which indicates her breakdown was simply temporary and caused by stress. Abilities and Weapons Despite a lack of formal Ninja training, Nya is a competent fighter, wielding a Nin-Jô against the Skulkin when they attacked the blacksmith shop. She also develops a talent for engineering and operating machinery, building her Samurai X gear and the Samurai Mech in her spare time without any of the others noticing and modifying the Ultra Sonic Raider to give it a flight mode. Nya also helped Dr. Julien construct the Fire Mech and the Earth Driller. She is a skilled pilot, being the de facto operator of the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. After being corrupted by Dark Matter, Nya displays the ability to perform Spinjitzu, creating a crimson energy tornado that can knock the Ninja around. She wields a spiked flail and sharp throwing needles in combat, and the evil suffusing her being made her completely ruthless as well as completely willing to destroy her former allies. When Nya became the Water Ninja, her fighting skills has increased. In Season 5, she unlocked the Elemental Power of Water, allowing her to perform hydrokinesis. She can create and control water and use it for offense and defense attacks. From Season 6 onward, Nya can perform Airjitzu, along with the other Ninja. Nya wields a Katana as her primary weapon and can also do hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Nya's Spinjitzu tornado (without being corrupted by Dark Matter) is now a dark blue/silver tornado, matching her element instead of the original crimson tornado. As of Season 8, Nya uses a Spear as her primary weapon. In the DC Comics films, Nya can use her new Bubble Bounce water power, breathe underwater, create oxygen bubbles for her friends, endure strong currents, and can deflect shots with her blueish platinum bracelets. Age Like the majority of her fellow Ninja, Nya is in her late teens. She is two years younger than her brother, Kai. However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages, as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, she is most likely around 17. In Season 9, her age is revealed to be 18. Relationships Family Flamenado (Kai Smith) Kai is Nya's older brother. Growing up, he was the only family she had following their parents' disappearance because of that the two are very close and have a strong bond. It was Nya being kidnapped that Kai became a Ninja as he wanted to save her. Kai was the first Ninja to find out about Nya being the vigilante Samurai X and agreed to keep her secret after she stated her reasons foe it. Nya was also touched when her brother supported her endeavors and thanked him for his beliefs in her. After she awakened her powers, Kai was proud of her skills and happy that she also became a Ninja and expressed pride taking down The Preeminent. Nya then worked alongside her brother in fighting off many threats. She also stopped him from attacking their father and accusing their parents of being traitors after they found them before the truth is revealed. As of Season 8, Nya embraces her brother in comfort when Jay’s parents died. In "The Quiet One", she became anxious and over dramatic which really makes her brother uncomfortable. During Season 9, Nya's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed and annoyed Kai. After Nya became herself again, Kai was relieved. Ray Is Nya and Kai's father who disappeared sometime after her birth. Having been very young at the time of his disappearance, Nya has vague memories of her father but like her brother, she wished to find out where and why he left. In Season 7: The Hands of Time, she and Kai realize their parents are alive and were confused by Krux's declaration of them being traitors. When she and Kai come face to face with their parents, she is welcoming of them but her brother is less forthcoming. Nya then learns that her parents were forced to her the twins after Krux threatened her and Kai when they were young. Maya Is Nya and Kai's mother and the one who she inherited her elemental powers from, she disappeared sometime after Nya's birth. Being very young at her disappearance, Nya has vague memories of her mother and does not how mothers properly treat their child. In Season 7: The Hands of Time, she and Kai realize their parents are still alive and were confused by Krux's declaration of them being traitors. When she and Kai come face to face with their parents, she is welcoming of them but her brother is less forthcoming. Nya then learns that her parents were forced to help the twins after Krux threatened her and Kai when they were young. After the Time Twins threaten their parents, she and Kai are forced to retrieve the Time Blade to protect them. Love Interests Bluelectro (Jason Jay Gordon) Since the beginning of the show, Nya has displayed a romantic relationship with Jay which has been put under stress on several occasions. She and Jay were clearly mutually attracted to one another until "The Surge," when her perfect match was revealed to be Cole. Later, after she became the Master of Water and become apart of the team, Nya has distanced herself from the former, insisting there was nothing remaining between the two and they were simply friends, much to Jay's disappointment. However, by the end of Skybound, when Nya was dying due to poisoning, Jay saves her by undoing all of Nadakhan's actions. In the finale, she reconciled her relationship with Jay and they shared a kiss. In Season 8, Nya was terrified when her boyfriend's parents had been killed by the Sons of Garmadon. Nya was ultimately worried about Jay after Harumi's true colors were revealed and she didn't hesitate to try and give up her powers to heal her boyfriend after he fought the Overlord. In the finale of Season 10, Nya was excited to see Jay defeated Empress Harumi and regained his powers as a result. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Aquos is asked by Bluelectro to be his Yang before they confront the Legion of Doom, to which she says yes. At the end, they share a hug after defeating the Legion of Doom to save Ninjago City. Bouldergeist (Coleman Cole Hence) (formerly) Nya and Cole are good friends but in Season 3, she discovers from a machine that Cole is her perfect match. Following this revelation, she grew awkward around him though developed an attraction to his kind nature which soon initiates a rivalry between Jay and Cole who compete for her affections. In Season 4, Nya is still unsure of who to pick between Cole and Jay. However, she was happy that they put their differences aside and became friends again. During Season 5, she comforts Cole when he becomes a ghost and helps him gain some encouragement from his new circumstances. In season 6, Nya chose Jay over Cole who accepted this with a smile but this doesn't cause a rift between them as they remain good friends. When Cole returned to being human, Nya was happy to see him back to normal and hugged him with the other Ninja. In "The Quiet One", she became anxious and over dramatic, much to Cole's amusement. During Season 9, Nya's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed Cole. After Nya became herself again, Cole was relieved. Friends Master Wu Wu is the Sensei of the Ninja, she gets along well with as it was thanks to that her brother was able to save her from Garmadon. Though not a Ninja in the first four seasons, Wu and Nya were shown to get along and he was able to impart wisdom into her whenever she felt left out of the Ninjas' activities. In Season 5, Wu informed a surprised Nya that she was the Elemental Master of Water, to her shock. Wu then started to train her in the usage of her power to become a Ninja. Nya is now one of Wu's students along with her brother Kai and the others. In Season 7, she and the other Ninja come to his aid when he fights Acronix by himself. She later saves Wu from succumbing to the effects of the time blades with Wu back to normal, he helps them foil the time twins plan. He later aids Kai and Nya battle the Time Twins but when the villains prepare to finish the two Ninja off, Wu sacrifices himself to save them. Though happy at their victory, Nya couldn't help but be worried when her master is lost in time with their enemies. She and the others sought to find her master no matter what. During Season 8, she was unknowingly reunited with her master when he came back as a baby. She was told by the others of this but didn't believe the infant could be him, even after hearing the stunts he did until she heard the baby talk and show some of Wu's habits causing her to acknowledge it really was Wu. She was the Ninja who came up with a theory for his transformation and she was happy to have him back. In Season 10, "Blue Destiny", Nya fights by her master's side as they free the city of Harumi's reign. At the end, she is relieved to see him back as an old man again once peace is restored to Ninjago. Master Garmadon In Season 8, Nya was shocked to see Garmadon alive and purified of evil. Ice-tanium (Zane Julien) Nya and Zane get along very well and are friends throughout the first three seasons. In Season 4, Nya is sad about Zane's "death" but when searching for the other Ninja she discovered that he was still alive after she detected Zane's beacon, which surprised her but also gave her a clue as to where the others were located. When the Elemental Masters break out and save her and Garmadon, Nya immediately runs to hug the newly rebuilt Zane relieved and happy that he was back. They fought off Chen's army together and celebrated their victory. In Season 6, Nya was worried when Zane disappeared because of Nadakhan and feared the worst. After Nya was struck by Tiger Widow venom and succumbed to the poison, Zane was sad at her death but fortunately these events were undone due to Jay's last wish. In Season 7, when Zane is attacked by Time Twins, she works very hard to restore him after he is unconscious for a while. Nya was successful in awakening Zane and was relieved to have him back in action. During Season 9, Nya's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed Zane. After Nya became herself again, Zane was relieved. Energon (Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon) Lloyd and Nya are good friends, though they don't interact much in the series. Nya and Lloyd do show that they care about each other. In Season 4, when Chen's army was about to invade Ninjago, Lloyd volunteered to go alone and Nya expressed worry for him to take on such a large task by himself. In Season 5, she wanted to help save Lloyd when he was possessed by Morro and was relieved to see him released from the evil ghost Ninja. In return, Lloyd was happy with the new addition to the team and congratulated Nya for unlocking her true potential and defeating the Preeminent (although it led to his father's demise). During Season 9, they are mostly separated since Nya was in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and Lloyd was in Ninjago. In "Empress Harumi's Destruction", Nya hears Lloyd's voice on a dragon hunter's radio and worried for her friend. As of "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Nya was reunited with her friend and gladly fought off the Sons of Garmadon with her aid. Justice League Wonder Woman In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Aquos shares her powers with Wonder Woman, allowing her to use Spinjitzu and Water Elemental Powers. Batman Superman Cyborg Green Lantern Flash Plastic Man Firestorm Aquaman Atom Mystery Incorporated Frederick Herman Jones Daphne Ann Blake Velma Daisy Dinkley Norville Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo Ninjago.com Description Rebooted Sister of Fire Weapon of Choice: Double daggers Elemental color: Red Strength: Intuition Make no mistake – this girl is no damsel in distress. She proved that when she and Flame the fire dragon helped rescue Kai from Lord Garmadon. And she's not one to take no for an answer. Nya is fed up with the Ninja's boys' club syndrome and is determined to show everyone she can do anything they can do – only better. She trains hard to beat her brother's records, and Sensei Wu constantly reminds her that if she is patient, her time will come. Season 6: Skybound (2016 Museum Description) Nya is now a fully-fledged ninja, the Master of Water and a valuable member of the team. However, she is not getting the media attention the boys are receiving and she is a bit bothered by it. She wants to break free of being "Kai's sister"or "the girl ninja" and just be herself. Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves (2016 Museum Description) Kai's younger sister, Nya, went from confidential, charming and patient to anxious and over dramatic. When her boyfriend's parents died, her behavior has changed. As a great member of the team, she's a girl with elemental water powers to help anyone in distress, as a fast-talking adventurer her boyfriend used to be. But she can sometimes drive her teammates (even her brother, but not her boyfriend) crazy! Season: 9 Hunted (2016 Museum Description) After using the Traveller's Tea to survive the Colossus' destruction, she and her friends are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. While on the search for Jay, her sanity has disappeared but has returned to normal when freaking out. When Hunters set their eyes on her, she's about to take them to a world of pain! Season: 10 Jay's Revenge (2016 Museum Description) After reuniting with Jay, Nya's still anxious about the previous master of lightning being Jay's real mother. When she and her friends return to Ninjago to fight Empress Harumi, she relies on Jay to save Ninjago and the whole world! LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants |img3=814wo1gAAjL._SL1500_.jpg |txt3=Samurai X |img4=X.PNG |txt4=Samurai X |img5=Nya (Samurai X) (S7).png |txt5=Samurai X |img6=70751 Nya.jpg |txt6=Ninja |img7 = NyaSkybound.png |txt7 = Skybound |img8 = Nya (S7).png |txt8 = Ninja (2016) |img9 = 118px-70590-nya.png |txt9 = Airjitzu |img10 = 70625_nya.png |txt10 = HoT |img11 = Njo398.png |txt11 = The Lightning Ninja's Grieves |img12 = Njo404.png |txt12 = Spinjitzu Master |img13 = |txt13 = Hunted |img14 = |txt14 = Dragon Masters |img15 = |txt15 = Spinjitzu Ninjas (Maskless) }} Non-physical Quotes Aquos Cast Notes * In "Weapons of Destiny," she stated that her favorite color is blue. * In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," she says she is allergic to perfume, however, her dressing table, in fact, has perfume bottles sitting around. ** This could've been either a mistake in the scene or bottles of hypo-allergenic perfume. ** Symptoms of her allergy include involuntary blushing; should it enter her bloodstream, she'll go into shock. * In Season 6, her lipstick changed to pink, whereas all seasons before had her lipstick in cherry red. * Nya's 2011 minifigure has a dual-printed head: a regular side and a side with a red mask over her mouth. *One early indicator of Nya's connection to Samurai X is found in the 9566 Samurai X set, with the minifigure having Nya's two minifigure faces. Likewise, an in-show indicator of Nya being Samurai X was her bracelet. ** In the 2012 Ninjago.com description for Nya, she is wearing her Samurai X clothes. * Ironically, Jay seemed to hate the Samurai the most, even though he actually has a crush on Nya. He later accepts the truth calmly after he and Nya reveal their feelings for one another and he discovers her identity. * She is the only Ninja who can harness her Elemental Power without being dependent on Lloyd. This may be due to Lloyd not sharing his Golden Power with her, since Water is a secondary element, and she only discovered her power in Season 5. ** However, as of Season 8, this is no longer the case as the Ninjas' powers are now independent of Lloyd's. ** Nya was also the only ninja to be able to control their Element before unlocking their true potential. * Considering the Elements the other Ninja share, Nya and her Element share a very profound effect on them: she tends to quell the fire in Kai's spirit, she has a sparking relationship with Jay, she can erode Cole's hard-headed personality to reveal his soft side, she shares many interests with Zane, and she is powerful like Lloyd. * As Samurai X, she has her own theme music. * She is the second Ninja to seemingly die, the first being Zane. ** She is also the second Ninja to be possessed by a spirit, the first being Lloyd. * Alongside the Preeminent, Nya has arguably caused more deaths than any character in the entire series, as destroying the Preeminent killed nearly all of the Ghost Warriors and Anacondrai Cultists and started off the destruction of Djinjago, killing all but one of the Djinn as well. * Nya is currently the last Ninja to unlock her True Potential and learn Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. ** She was also the last of the Ninja to create an Elemental Dragon. * After becoming the Water Ninja, it was confirmed she learned Spinjitzu between Skybound and "Day of the Departed," and as of "Day of The Departed," her Spinjitzu has been revealed to be a deep blue tornado. ** This means that she learned Airjitzu before she learned Spinjitzu, unlike the other five Ninja. * At San Diego Comic-Con 2016, it was confirmed Nya's original name was going to be "Aya" and she was going to be the master of air, however, she was later renamed to Nya and became the Master of Water instead. ** Other names included Nia with an "I" and Aura. * She is the first and currently the only female Ninja on the Ninja team. ** Although Kai invited Skylor to join their team before Nya did, and even though she has ninja-like abilities, she never technically joined the team. Therefore, Nya still remains as the only female Ninja in the team. * In Season 8, Nya has a new hairstyle and a mole, similar to that of her Ninjago Movie counterpart. ** From Season 8 to Season 9, Nya's main color was gun-metal gray. However, in Season 10, she has switched back to her aqua color. * Nya has been captured by all the villainous factions at some point. ** She was captured by the Skulkin in "Way of the Ninja," and was freed in "King of Shadows." ** She was captured by the Serpentine in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," and once again in "All of Nothing." ** She was captured by the Stone Army in "The Last Hope," and freed in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." ** She was shot down and briefly captured by General Cryptor in "The Titanium Ninja" but escaped later in the episode. ** She was captured by the Anacondrai Cultists in "The Forgotten Element," and was freed later that episode. ** She was briefly captured by Morro and the Ghost Warriors during “Curseworld, Part I” ** She was captured by the Sky Pirates in "My Dinner With Nadakhan," and once again in "The Last Resort," and was freed in "The Way Back." ** She was captured by the Vermillion in "Pause and Effect," and was freed in "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea." ** She was captured by the Sons of Garmadon in "The Quiet One," and was freed in "Tears of the Blue Ninja." ** She was captured by the Dragon Hunters in "Iron and Stone," and was freed in "Empress Harumi’s Destruction." *** The only villains she was never captured by is the Legion of Doom. * She is the only official Ninja with a secondary element. * After being forced into Nadakhan's mother's wedding dress in episode 63, Nya remarked she hated dresses. This is particularly odd as she has worn them before, including her dress from the first 2 seasons, her casual dress from seasons 3-6, her fancy dress during her and Jay's date, and her Kabuki disguise. ** However in "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", she stopped wearing dresses and has started wearing her new casual attire, an aqua blue shirt with a dark blue leather jacket and blue jeans marking her casual attire design to look like something from the 90s. * Kelly Metzger, the voice of Nya, referred to Samurai X as "The Robo-Samurai". * In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City," her battlecry is very similar to Xena’s battlecry. * In 2017, The Fold made a music video of the Temporal Whip, which shows Nya's active nature. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *1. "Secrets of the Blacksmith" *5. "Return to the Fire Temple" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" *7. "Tick Tock" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" *18. "Child's Play" *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *20. "The Stone Army" *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *22. "The Last Voyage" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *31. "Enter the Digiverse" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" *46. "Ghost Story" *47. "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61. "Wishmasters" *62. "The Last Resort" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered" *72. "Pause and Effect" *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" 4D Movie *"Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension" Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Runaway Princess" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *78. "Once Horrorstrucked, Twice Emotional" *79. "Dead Man's Squall" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Tears of the Blue Ninja" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "Nonelectrical" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, Fearful Jay" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Blue Ninja's Blues" *86. "Iron and Stone" *87. "Operation Free Ninjago City!" *88. "Empress Harumi's Destruction" *89. "Search for Jay, Part I" *90. "Search for Jay, Part II" Season 10: Jay's Revenge *91. "Lightning Reunion" *92. "Reach for the Thunderstorm" *93. "New Lessons for a Former Master of Lightning" *94. "Blue Destiny" Bionicle * ''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows DC Comics * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago (element only) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League and Mystery Incorporated: Curse of Hiccupiter and Asteroid (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of The Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis Category:Custom DC Comics characters